No title
by Eiri
Summary: Tatsuha va al parque y se encuentra con Dios!


Title: Sin título Rating: PG-15 Category: Romance+Humor Pairing: Eiri + Shuichi, Tatsuha + Ryuichi Summary: Tatsuha toma un paseo por el parque y se encuentra con Dios. Warning: Yaoi. Referencia sexual. Disclaimer: Gravitation le pertenece a Maki Murakami.  
  
8:30 PM  
  
"Tatshua-Kun! Esa estúpida música que tienes a todo volumen no me deja trabajar!" - Mi hermano Eiri esta gritando como siempre, no me deja en paz, yo estoy tranquilo en la sala y él tiene que gritar.  
  
- "Aniki, yo no tengo ninguna música a todo volumen!, Además no llames estúpida a la música de mi Sakuma-San!"  
  
"Lo siento Yuki!" - grita Shuichi desde la recamara. Yuki sale del estudio y me mira enojado, después se encamina a la recamara:  
  
"Baka!, estoy tratando de trabajar y todo ese ruido no me deja!"  
  
"Lo siento Yuki, pero ¿No crees que es hora de dormir?... te he estado esperando toda la tarde"  
  
Después un silencio...  
  
"Tienes razón Shu-chan, es hora de que me vaya a la cama"  
  
Seguido de eso se escuchan una serie de ruidos extraños, que es mejor que ni siquiera intente averiguar de donde vienen; llevo un mes viviendo con aniki y en verdad me sorprende lo que Shuichi es capaz de lograr con él... diablos! Esos dos si que son ruidosos!!, ¡Por Dios , solo tengo 16 años!, esos dos son unos pervertidos, tal vez debería ir con Mika-San... nah! Mejor paseo un rato. Después de caminar por alrededor de 15 minutos llegue a un parque y mientras estaba sentado escuche una voz... ¿Podría ser?:  
  
"¡Noriko-San! Kumagoro quiere quedarse en el parque!"  
  
Mi Dios! Ryuichi!! Corrí lo más rápido que pude y ahí estaba él, Dios en persona.  
  
"Vamos Kuma-chan, se hace tarde"  
  
"Nooooo!!!" Grito Ryuichi con lagrimas en los ojos.  
  
-"Sakuma-San!"  
  
"¿Eh?, Tatsuha-kun!" Las lágrimas de Ryuichi desaparecieron dando paso a una cara alegre.  
  
"Hola Tatsuha-kun!" Dijo Noriko no muy alegre, después de todo estaba muuuuy cansada.  
  
"Noriko-San, creo que ya puedes irte, Tatsuha-kun puede quedarse conmigo" dijo Ryiuchi con una expresión idéntica a la que hace cuando canta. "Verdad, Tatsuha-kun?"  
  
"Ha...hai" Es todo lo que logre decir. Soy un tonto!. "Esta bien, me voy."  
  
Sakuma-san se acerco a mí y me tomo de la mano (Ahora puedo morir feliz), volviendo a poner esa carita tan infantil.  
  
"Kumagoro quiere jugar, pero ahora hace frió en el parque, ¿Quieres ir a casa de Kumagoro?"  
  
¿Queeee? Sakuma-san me esta invitando a su casa!!!  
  
- "Claro!, si eso hace feliz a Sakuma-san!"  
  
"KUMAGORO!!!"  
  
- "Hai, hai, Kumagoro." ^_^;  
  
Caminamos un rato hasta llegar a casa de Sakuma-san, todo ese tiempo estuvo jugando y cantando, yo me sentía en el cielo, claro que yo antes ya había ido a su casa, pero siempre con Thoma o Shuichi, nunca solo, y aunque ya había empezado una pequeña amistad con Sakuma-san, simplemente se me hacía imposible acostumbrarme a estar con Dios. Entramos y Ryu se sentó en el sofá.  
  
"Kumagoro tiene sueño, na no da!" dejo a Kuma a un lado (casi tirandolo) y de nuevo puso esa mirada que me encanta . "Tatsuha-kun, siéntate a mi lado."  
  
Su petición me tomó por sorpresa. Me senté a su lado.  
  
"Hay algo importante que debo decirte, Tatsuha-chan" - Hizo una pausa.  
  
"Adelante Sakuma-san"  
  
"Primero que nada, llámame Ryuichi, somos amigos y prefiero que me llames así."  
  
-"Esta bien, Ryuichi-san"  
  
Ryu se acerco tanto a mí que podía sentir su respiración y entonces sin darme cuenta me estaba besando, yo estaba tan confundido que ni siquiera correspondí su beso.  
  
"Me gustas... pero veo que no sientes lo mismo."  
  
¿Queeee? Que no siento lo mismo?!!!  
  
-"Claro que sí Sak... Ryuichi!!, yo... bueno... eres como un dios para mí!"  
  
Me beso de nuevo y esta vez si le correspondí. Estaba tan feliz! No podía esperar para contarle a Shuichi que había besado a Dios!. Nuestro beso fue largo, hacia tanto tiempo que estaba enamorado de Ryu. Él separó sus labios de los míos lentamente pero me estaba abrazando, me recostó en el sillón y se acostó encima de mí besándome de nuevo.  
  
"Estas seguro Tatsuha-chan?, eres muy joven y yo..."  
  
"Seguro" - lo interrumpí.  
  
Me acarició la mejilla y me dio un beso en la frente, después se recostó a mi lado y me abrazo. Poco después me quede dormido (todo por culpa de los ruidos que hacen mi hermano y Shuichi, ya que siempre me mantienen despierto, así que no he dormido bien). A la mañana siguiente me desperté y me encontraba en la cama, Ryu me había cargado, después de todo él es fuerte, a pesar de ser como un niño la mayor parte del tiempo. Me levanté de la cama y me percaté de que no llevaba puesta mi ropa, sino una de sus pijamas, eso si es raro!. Ryu entró en el cuarto.  
  
"Tatsuha-san!, por fin despiertas! Duermes como roca, na no da!"  
  
Le sonreí.  
  
"Kumagoro quiere un helado"  
  
Le seguí el juego.  
  
-"Kumagoro tendrá su helado si Ryu-chan se porta bien con Tatsuha-san"  
  
Cuando menos lo pensé Ryu me tenía en la cama de nuevo y estaba sobre mí.  
  
"Así que quieres que me porte bien Tatsuha?" Puso una mirada llena de lujuria, que me asusto un poco, después de todo soy un adolescente, pero en realidad deseaba a Ryu, sin embargo mi respuesta fue un beso, ya que no fui capaz de pronunciar palabra.  
  
"Veo que si"-dijo y comenzó a desabrochar la camisa del pijama. Me puse muy nervioso, pero después de unos minutos Ryu hizo muy buen trabajo en seducirme y los nervios se habían ido por completo, eran las 10:46AM, lo sé porque vi el reloj a un lado de la cama, y cuando por fin estaba decidido a dejar que Ryu me hiciera el amor, sonó el teléfono.  
  
-"Diablos"  
  
Ryu contestó:  
  
"Bueno? Shuichi!...si, aquí esta...mmm... esta bien" Colgó, se hizo a un lado y me miro.  
  
-"Que pasa?"  
  
"Lo siento amor, pero tu hermano esta furioso por tu desaparición, así que tendremos que suspender nuestros planes"  
  
-"Eso quiere decir que tengo que vestirme?"  
  
Ryu me dio un beso y se subió encima de mí.  
  
"No me refería a eso, yo hablaba del helado."  
  
Finis! 


End file.
